


Photograph

by little_soldier_bodt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, after marco's death, sad Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_soldier_bodt/pseuds/little_soldier_bodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marco dies, Jean finds old photographs of himself and Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

"I remember this day." Jean smiled at the stack of old photographs at his feet. "You left your jacket at home…you’re so forgetful sometimes, you know. I gave you mine because i know how cold you get. You can tell it’s from when we were younger because your freckles aren’t as prominent. This was from before we joined the corps."  
He pulled another from the pile and smiled. “And here’s the day we decided to join. You were so excited, more so than anyone i had ever seen.”

Marco lifted his head from Jean’s lap and smiled. “It’s one of my favorite memories, because that’s when we had our first real adventure.”

"And what an adventure it was. Oh! What about this one? It’s Jaeger and company, and here we are next to them, after training. We all look so different in this one, so determined."

"Jean…" A familiar voice spoke from behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh! Reiner, i was just speaking to…" Suddenly Marco was gone, and the memories came flooding back, Trost, Marco…Marco…where was he? He lifted his gaze slowly, only to find a smooth stone in front of him. "He was here…i swear it, he was talking to me…"

Reiner placed his hand on Jean’s shoulder. “Jean…”

"I’m not crazy! He was here!"

"Get some sleep, Jean. It’s been a long couple of weeks."

Jean stood and looked around. “He talked to me, Reiner.”

"I know."

"So i’m not crazy?"

"It happens to the best of us." Reiner sighed, heavily.

"He was here..." Jean let the photos fall to the ground in front of him before slowly walking away.

"It isn’t fair of you to do that to him." Reiner said once Jean was out of earshot.

The stone stood still, it’s only words were the ones etched into the face.

In Loving Memory  
Marco Bodt  
Brave Soldier, Beloved Friend.

Reiner bent to pick up the now muddy photographs. He shook his head at the one on top; someone had snapped a picture of the survey corps standing around the bonfire they burned to honor the fallen. Closer inspection revealed that Jean had been standing off to the side that night, hiding his face with the sleeve of his jacket. The fire behind him burned brighter and appeared to create an almost wing design around his shoulders. As if someone had been standing behind him…watching over him.  
The blonde left the photo sitting on top of the stone and turned to leave. “Goodbye old friend.”  
A sudden gust of wind caused him to turn around again. Where the picture had been seconds ago, was now an empty stone.  
Jean’s heartbroken screams echoed from the nearby forest and Reiner set out again to find him.


End file.
